


I Told You So...

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Entry for round 1 of the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Kudos: 1





	I Told You So...

**Author's Note:**

> To read and comment, please click on the link below.

[**Round 1: Lavender**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114610) (11034 words) by [**DramioneLDWS**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS)  
Chapters: 24/24  
Fandom: [Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Harry%20Potter%20-%20J*d*%20K*d*%20Rowling)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
Summary:

Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.

Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.


End file.
